Breathe
by YumiSebby
Summary: Vuelve siendo alguien totalmente distinto, y ya no hay vuelta atrás.
1. 0

Disclaimer: Se tratarán temas que podrán producir cierta incomodidad al lector, tales como tortura (en recuerdos mayormente), descripciones de heridas y similares. Depresión y otras varias enfermedades mentales. Si esto te incomoda en alguna manera, por favor, no sigas leyendo.

Y por supuesto, si en algún momento necesitas hablar de algo, mi perfil está totalmente abierto para ti.

_¡Tú puedes! ¡Confío en ti para lograr todo aquello que te propongas!_

_Ahora, dicho esto, disfrutad de esta corta introducción._

* * *

Él te odia.

Y tú sangras.

_Internamente_.

Huesos rotos que se clavan en tus músculos, desgarrándolos, arterias cortadas y órganos que colapsan.

_Externamente_.

El flujo constante rojo, espeso y cálido baja por tus labios descendiendo desde la nariz. Amargo. Se acompaña por otro pequeño río procedente del corte a la derecha de tu ojo, ahora tomando un color ennegrecido.

_Respira_.

¿Y qué esperabas? Sabías esto, después de cada encuentro, cada mirada a esos ojos claros, soñadores y esperanzados. Sabías que cuando todo terminase, él no te querría de vuelta. Esperabas esto. Él perdiendo los estribos, enfurecido, atacando, tratando de romperte de la misma forma en la que tú lo rompiste en su momento.

_Respira_.

Él golpeó.

Cortes, heridas y moretones.

Rompió y lastimó. Por dentro. Por fuera.

Sin saber que tú ya estabas roto.

* * *

_Cucú :D. ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a la hora del sufrimiento! Y es que todo era demasiado bonito en mis historias últimamente, y nop, nop, eso no puede ser. Así que os presento mi nueva historia: Breathe._

_Espero que la disfruten mucho y podamos compartir lágrimas y sonrisas :)_


	2. 1

Advertir que me he tomado la libertad de alterar ciertas cosas del anime/manga original para poder adaptarlos a la historia.

¡Disfrutad del primer capítulo!

* * *

El hielo se siente fuego al contacto con tu piel herida, retrocediendo ante el puro instinto hasta topar con la mesa de la cocina. Ella rueda los ojos sin pretender que tú la veas, y tú lo haces de vuelta para demostrar que sí, has visto eso. Te retira el hielo y te entrega una toalla mojada. Ha crecido, mucho más madura desde que te fuiste, por supuesto. Su pelo oscuro cayendo por debajo de sus hombros, su mirada menos inocente. Sigue siendo pequeña y con el aspecto de no dañar ni a un pajarillo, pero destaca el valor y la seguridad que ha ganado en este tiempo.

Mira unos segundos tu ropa desgarbada y en un susurro dice:

"Tu estilo ha cambiado." Una broma para aligerar el ambiente, pero se queda enganchada en tu estómago, tan pesada como un elefante, y por un segundo te preguntas si ella ha visto algo. Palabras afiladas salen de tu boca antes de que puedas controlarlas, y esperas, muy dentro de ti, que la hieran como verdaderas dagas. Sin embargo, ella sonríe, y te asegura que él volverá una vez que se haya calmado, que sólo necesita tiempo.

"Por supuesto que volverá." Aseguras, la mentira evidente cargada de incertidumbre. No sabes si volverá, no sabes si quieres que vuelva, tampoco.

Ella vuelve a sonreír, como si estuviese segura de que sus palabras te calmaron, y pregunta si has visto a Sakura. Tú niegas y te preguntas si es la primera vez que has mantenido algún tipo de conversación con Hinata o si este es el primero. Sea como sea, no quieres repetirlo.

Su sonrisa expectante se clava en tu espalda, esperando herirte un poco más.

_¿Estás saliendo con Naruto?_ Quieres preguntar. _¿O Sakura? _La pregunta quemando tus entrañas. _¿O alguien? ¿Alguien que lo haga feliz?_

Algo fugaz, palabras rápidas que vienen y van en segundos. Sigue siendo doloroso.

_¿Crees que me dejará entrar de vuelta? ¿Crees que me perdonará alguna vez? Porque yo no puedo hacerlo._

Y está bien. Debe doler.

Porque ya no tienes lugar dentro de la vida de Naruto.

No lo has tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

_'Respira.'_ Te repites, tu mantra en los últimos dos días. Todo se vuelve borroso, el dolor cubriéndote como una manta. _'Respira. Sólo tienes que respirar.'_

_(...)_

Naruto vuelve. Una semana y media mas tarde, con sus puños apretados a los costados y un rostro sin expresión alguna. Casi tan vacío como tu crees sentirte. Él no te abraza, no te dice, tal y como esperabas hace mucho tiempo, que está sumamente feliz de que al fin hayas regresado. Y te afirmas que quizás no volverá a ser esa persona sentimental que una vez conociste, no contigo al menos. Se sienta frente a ti, en una silla con el forro roto y tambaleante.

El silencio y la tensión se hacen con la habitación en unos minutos, sofocándote. Se hunde en tus oídos y baja por tu garganta hasta acumularse pesadamente en tus pulmones, acompañando cada latido del corazón. Él no te mira en ningún momento, demasiado ocupado tratando de cavar un agujero en la alfombra con sus ojos. Quieres explicar lo perdido que estabas, que lo único que sabías era 'venganza', que tenías que cerrar esa parte de tu vida y que estabas equivocado, tan, pero tan equivocado que no sabes por donde empezar. Y que ahora no puedes volver atrás. Pero no hay nada; tu lengua se siente tirante y gruesa, tus cuerdas vocales bailan con las palabras y nunca salen. Tu boca está seca y sólo boqueas sin que se produzca ningún tipo de sonido.

Él no ha cambiado demasiado, algo más crecido y fuerte, pero casi como el día en el que te marchaste. O quizás es que podrías reconocerlo en cualquier lugar y situación. Su rubio más claro, también. Le queda bien.

Algo arde detrás de tus ojos.

Su rostro se alza y cuando vuestras miradas se encuentran, te pregunta:

"¿Qué pasa con esas ropas?"

Miras hacia abajo, camiseta azul oscuro de cuello alto y vaqueros hasta los tobillos.

'_Respira'_.

"El cuello alto está de moda." Respondes, tus nervios rodeando las paredes de tu estómago.

Su boca se contrae en algo parecido a una sonrisa y te dices que quizás eso es suficiente. Sin duda es mucho más de lo que esperabas.

Sonríes en respuesta.

* * *

Los capítulos serán de este estilo, cortos y con poca narrativa, en su gran mayoría al menos.

¿Qué piensan? ¿Os gusta? Estoy probando este nuevo estilo, intentando experimentar tanto en la narrativa en segunda persona como para tratar temas que siempre me han interesado pero que estoy un poco reticente a tocar a pesar de que me he estado informando bastante.

¡Dejadme saber qué pensáis sobre esto! Gracias :)


	3. 2

Tal y como esperabas, todo es desorden en la que antes era tu casa. Polvo por todas partes, paredes destrozadas y muebles rotos. Eso no impide que te instales casi al instante. Limpiar, ordenar y arreglar no es divertido, pero mantiene tu mente ocupada y por ahora, es lo único que necesitas.

Sakura te visita de vez en cuando y te pregunta cómo estás pasando los días y si te estás adaptando bien. Tu contestas que bien, por supuesto, porque no sabes qué más decir.

No es mentira. Estás bien. Bueno, no bien. Pero lo suficientemente estable.

La residencia está fría y vacía. Ya no hay nadie que desordene, ni chillidos provenientes de la habitación de invitados, tampoco Ramen en cada estante. No hay nadie que te recuerde que debes comer cuando pasas días en cama, o que te obliguen a salir del piso. No hay nadie quien te cubra con una manta cuando caes rendido en el sofá, totalmente exhausto, a pesar de que no has hecho nada más que levantarte de la cama. Naruto ya no está allí, no para mantener conversaciones antes de ir a dormir ni tampoco para sacarte al puesto de Ramen. Sólo fueron unos meses viviendo juntos antes de que te marchases de la aldea, pero ahora lo aprecias infinitamente, porque antes se sentía como un hogar.

Ahora nadie espanta las pesadillas tan reales que te persiguen a la hora de dormir.

Lloras, tiemblas y gritas, pero nadie viene.

El piso está frío, y nadie enciende la chimenea.

La comida se estropea en el frigorífico y nadie te obliga a comer.

Tu casa, que durante un tiempo fue un hogar, te está ahogando.

¿Y qué haces, cuando no puedes nadar?

Te repites que debes respirar, pero una gran parte de ti quiere seguir ahogándose.


	4. 3

**Advertencia: **Temas delicados se tocarán en esta parte (y seguramente en muchas de las siguientes). Como mención de sangre y otras cosas que quizás puedan ser desagradables para ti. Si es así, lo siento mucho.

(-)

Duele. Pataleas, te mueves, y ruedas. La herida arde.

Seguidamente te congelas cuando las manos de serpiente te tocan. Piernas largas y pálidas se retuercen en las sábanas y un sollozo resuena en la habitación. Piel humedecida en sudor. El cabello oscuro cae demasiado largo. Las heridas se abren mientras sientes el hierro cortar nuevamente tu espalda. Quieres gritar pero ya no te quedan fuerzas.

Te desmoronas.

Ahora gritas, una sonrisa retorcida y tirante frente a ti. Resuena en las paredes agrietadas y sombrías, en el techo mohoso. Se enrolla en sus dientes afilados en forma de colmillo, en los destellos de sus ojos perversos. Sus ojos brillantes, lujuriosos. Vomitivos. Su mano alcanzándote.

Despiertas.

Esperas encontrar unas palabras reconfortantes y cálidas, un agarre a tierra y un 'dattebayo'.. La esperanza se convierte en polvo y se desliza de forma duradera entre tus dedos. Cae y cae y te sientes perdido.

Sólo encuentras oscuridad e inseguridad viviendo dentro de ti repitiendo que volverás allí.

No hay nada más que dolor y esos ojos en todas partes, la sonrisa de Orochimaru grabada a fuego en tu cerebro.

_Respira_.

Tu corazón martilleando. Teror. Adrenalina. Hielo en tus venas.

_Respira_.

Su nombre se convierte en un susurro, un respiro buscando salida, tan profundo como la necesidad de aire. Una súplica escondida entre cuatro paredes. Su dueño no viene. Él ya no está para escucharte. Cierras los ojos y lo buscas en tus sueños, ojos azules y cabello claro.

Esperas que eso sea suficiente para mantener las pesadillas a cierta distancia.

No lo es.

Kakashi te intenta contactar en múltiples ocasiones, día y noche. Incluso aparece en la puerta de tu casa en dos ocasiones, asegurando tener una misión interesante y que querrás aceptar ante cualquier otra cosa. Tú niegas una y otra vez. Él te dice que te aburrirás y tú solo te encoges de hombros.

No es aburrimiento.

Es vacío.

Necesidad.

Es oscuridad. Frío. Ruido.

Todo y nada.

La falta de Naruto no ayuda, tampoco. Quizás esperabas que después de su primera y única visita, apareciese algún día más, aunque sólo fuese uno. Pero, ¿cómo podría mirar a un traidor a la cara? A un desertor que le dio la espalda aún cuando suplicó. Es como la herida abierta que por muchas curas que le atiendas, siempre seguirá infectada y abierta. Porque fue tu elección, ciego ante todo con un único pensamiento en mente. Y ahora no puedes retroceder, arrastrando error tras error, marcas, golpes y pensamientos. Todos empujados por la marea que no te deja llegar a tierra.

Intentas respirar cuando esos pensamientos rondan tu cabeza.

Pero apenas tienes energía para ello.

Conoces esta oscuridad.

La has sentido antes.

Cuando cada rincón de la villa gritaba "ultraje" y esa pequeña voz susurraba "han matado a tu familia, estás solo por esto". Ese pequeño susurro en la parte interna que lo comenzó todo. Cuando no podías sentir más que odio, cuando eras demasiado joven para conocer otra cosa. No sabías luchar contra él, plantarte firme y pensar "no, tengo gente a la que aprecio. Tengo gente que me aprecia. Estoy bien, hay otras maneras. No puedo hacer esto. Me consumirá.", así que te lanzaste contra él. Así que cuando todo se hacía demasiado e insuficiente, todo al mismo tiempo, trataste de perderte. Te perdiste en una cueva en forma de serpiente. Y cuando no podías más con eso, cuando tu espalda estaba marcada y tu mente rota, volviste a escapar. Creando un mundo dentro de tu psique, un mundo nuevo, brillante y mejor. Hasta que eso tampoco fue suficiente, y estabas tan roto, que no sabías qué parte podrías salvar para huir.

(Ninguna. No puedes huir. No podrás huir de los recuerdos)

Pero ahora, esa oscuridad te acompaña, una pequeña manta a tu espalda, que debe ser cálida, pero sólo te hunde a cada pisada que das hacia adelante (¿de verdad estás andando? sólo te ves cayendo y cayendo en espiral), que a veces susurra risas que hacen que tu piel se erice, que toma forma de manos tirantes y frías que te hacen vomitar en medio del día, cuando el óxido de tu propia sangre llega a tus ojos y manos, y por mucho que parpadees es todo lo que puedes ver, o viene acompaña de pesadillas que no te dejan dormir durante la noche.

Esa oscuridad, es mucho peor de aquella que venía acompaña de odio.

Eras tan ingenuo.

Pero esta vez, sabes mejor.

Esta vez, te dejarás consumir.

**(-)**

Espero que todo el mundo esté bien, aún con la situación del virus que se está viviendo ahora por todo el mundo. Por favor, tened mucho cuidado, y si pueden evitarlo, no salgan a la calle, y si tienen que, mantengan la distancia de seguridad siempre que sea posible.


End file.
